Let Love In
by WickedWhiskey
Summary: Rachel convinces Kurt to attend a night of speed dating, and all he was expecting was utter disaster; Kurt really wasn't expecting for a confession of love from his best friend...Dave Karofsky.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Let Love In

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Mentions of Blaine, Rachel, Finn and Burt.

**Rated: R** for language and sexual content

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story.

**Summary:** Rachel convinces Kurt to attend a night of speed dating, and all he was expecting was utter disaster; Kurt really wasn't expecting for a confession of love from his best friend...Dave Karofsky.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I must have completely lost my mind," Kurt muttered under his breath as he was walking down the breezy sidewalk with his best friend, Rachel Berry, at his side.

"Speed Dating is nothing to frown upon," Rachel stated with conviction. "A girl in my Dance Interpretation class met her current boyfriend speed dating, and they've been solid for four mouths now."

"Wow…four _whole_ months," Kurt answered sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at the statement his friend unleashed.

"Well…when was the last time you went on a date?" Rachel asked as she stopped walking in order to address her oldest friend.

"I date," Kurt shot back as he crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive manner.

"A date that didn't end with you pretending to get food poisoning," Rachel, replied with a smirk. "You need to get out there and meet someone…you spend most of your time at work or with Karofsky."

"He has a first name, Rachel," Kurt answered back as the continued to make their way down the sidewalk towards the club that was hosting the speed-dating event. "It's Dave."

"I just don't understand your friendship with that former puck-head," Rachel spat out still confused by the growing friendship that had blossomed between Kurt and his former bully.

The truth was that after high-school Kurt needed a drastic change in his life, and he chose to have a fresh start in D.C. Rachel tried to make it work in New York, but within months she was relocating to be with her dear friend.

It had been a year since moving to D.C. that Kurt began emailing Dave Karofsky sporadically. The emails weren't about anything specific…just things about his daily life and his work at a fashion magazine. Dave would reply back with the way things were back in Lima. The emails soon turned into phone calls…that soon turned into monthly visits up to see each other.

Then on one particular visit Dave had stated that he didn't feel like Lima was a place he would call home. Kurt then encouraged him to… _stay_.

Kurt had to admit that Dave flourished in D.C…he was attending school while interning at a computer software company.

Dave had become a huge part of Kurt's life, and Kurt, frankly, couldn't see his life without the boy he once called _extraordinarily ordinary_.

"There's nothing to get," Kurt shrugged as he entered the crowded establishment. "Dave is…_incredible_."

"I see," Rachel replied with a smirk as she noticed the way her best friends face would change whenever he would discuss Karofsky. "So…I'll go and sign us in."

"Okay," Kurt replied when he noticed he was receiving an incoming call from Dave. "Hey, you."

"_Hey,_" Dave greeted from the other end. "_My meeting ended early, do you want to have dinner?"_

"I'd love to except… I'm in the middle of a nightmare right now," Kurt answered back with a sad smile as he noticed a few of the speed daters looking at him with creepy leers. "I don't know why I let Rachel drag me into these messes."

"_Are you guys spying on Finn while he's on another date_," Dave chuckled as Kurt could hear him opening his car door from the other end. "_You remember how that ended last time."_

"I wish it was like that right now," Kurt answered back not wanting to tell Dave where he was, but knew that he could tell Dave anything without the other judging him. "I'm at the Maiden Tavern on Oak Street."

"_Why would you be there_?" Dave asked with a baffled tone. "_You hate the food there_."

"Speed dating," Kurt whispered in a tone filled with regret.

"_What? Why_?" Dave asked with panic in his tone.

"I've been asking myself that same question," Kurt replied through the phone as he watched as Rachel motioned for him to head down to one side of the room. "I have to go Rachel's flagging me down like a madwoman…I'll call you later."

"Yeah," Dave answered with sadness in his voice, but before Kurt could ask if he was alright he heard the line go.

Kurt placed his phone back in his pocket as he reluctantly made his way towards his friend for a night of disaster.

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later…**

"And that's how I was able to start my own company," the taller male in front of Kurt gushed.

"Riveting," Kurt, stated with no emotion as he sipped his cup of coffee hoping that they would ring the damn bell to change already.

Kurt was bored out of his mind as he spent the last twenty minutes talking with various men of different ages, and backgrounds about nothing of substance. Kurt was suppose to write down the names of any of the bachelors that caught his eyes, and so far his paper was…_blank_.

"So…what are your hobbies?" the bachelor asked when the loud buzzer rang out letting the daters know to move to the next table.

Kurt had never been so happy to hear a bell in his life, and while the former dater that was at his table left he quickly began composing a text message to Dave.

"_On a scale of 1 to 10 this disaster is an 11_… _How's your night_?" Kurt wrote as he sent it out.

The buzzer rang again to alert the daters to begin, and when Kurt looked up from his phone he was surprised to see Dave sitting across from him at his table with a smirk.

"David?" Kurt asked with confusion as he looked around him. "What are you doing here?"

"I…um…I came here to save you," Dave answered with a smile as he looked up at Kurt's blue eyes that always pulled at his heart.

"What makes you think that I'm incapable to saving myself?" Kurt asked with a smirk as he felt relief-seeing Dave sitting in front of him.

Dave then lifted his phone to show Kurt the last text message he sent only moments ago.

"So…you came all this way to rescue me," Kurt replied as he sat back in his chair.

"That…and I came here to tell you that you are not going to find what you are looking for here," Dave stated as he leaned closer.

"What am I looking for, David?"

"You are looking for someone who has seen the best and worst of you and still…love's you," Dave stated as he looked at the face of the boy who save his life in more ways than one all those months ago.

"Go on," Kurt whispered.

"You are looking for someone who thinks about you constantly, and wants nothing more than to make you happy," Dave stated with a smile as he place his hand on the table slowing inching closer to Kurt's resting hand. "You want someone who will have ridiculous fights with, and know that you'll both be laughing about the issue in bed after hot make-up sex."

Kurt couldn't suppress the redness that was currently forming on his cheeks.

"You deserve the world, Kurt," Dave finally replied as he placed his hand above Kurt's.

Kurt was completely and utterly breathless as he looked over at Dave with a knowing smile, but deep down in his core he was, without a doubt, scared.

"Do you have any idea where I could find such a specimen of a man?" Kurt asked in a joking voice. "Does this person even exist?"

"You are looking right at him," Dave stated seriously.

"Dave."

"I know you, Kurt," Dave answered.

"**TIMES UP…SWITCH**," the timekeeper called out.

Kurt looked to the side to see people already moving to there next table, and noticed someone already stand right next to Dave waiting for him to stand up and leave.

"Um…" the older looking dater stated out loud to Dave.

"I'm not done," Dave, answered back not taking his eyes off of Kurt.

"It's called Speed Dating…not a fifty question interview," the man stated with a chuckle as he noticed Dave looking back at him with a stern look.

"I'll just move to the next table," the man answered back quickly leaving Dave and Kurt alone.

"Thanks," Dave replied to the man as he left.

"You are such a Neanderthal," Kurt stated firmly in a hushed voice as he leaned in closer to the table with stern eyes.

"Me?"

"Yes…_you_," Kurt answered back. "That was uncalled for…Do you want them to kick us out of here?"

"I'm here telling you that I'm crazy about you, and you're calling me a Neanderthal," Dave replied with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Dave, I drive you insane…there's a difference," Kurt replied knowing that Dave's words were penetrating the brick wall he created around his heart when he first felt heartbreak years ago.

"You're right…I'm _in_ love with you," Dave stated without hesitation. "I love you…so much that there's no room for anyone else in here," Dave replied as he placed his hand over his heart.

Kurt sat there utterly speechless as he saw Dave looking back at him with nothing but love in his eyes.

"Dave…why are you trying to ruin what we already have," Kurt whispered. "We're best friends."

"Because I know that we can be more than just friends…we are so good together," Dave answered back. "You can't deny that we…fit."

Kurt knew that everything that was coming out of Dave's lips was, in fact, true. He did think about the possibilities of them as a couple all the time, but each time he entertained the thought the fear of Dave leaving broke him in two.

Kurt feared the same fate he had with every person he had been with…in the end Kurt feared that Dave would find someone else.

He knew that he couldn't bare losing Dave, for he was the best thing in his life.

Kurt loved Dave…but what scared Kurt even more was that he was actually _in_ love with Dave.

"Dave…"

"Stop," Dave stated with a smile. "You always do that."

"What?"

"You were about to pretend not care because you're afraid down the line you'll be disappointed," Dave explained. "It's your defense mechanism."

"I know you would never disappoint me," Kurt answered back with a wave of sadness in his form. "My greatest fear is that I would disappoint…_you_."

"**NEXT SWITCH**," the timekeeper stated out loud.

"We are not done," Dave stated to the dater that was already standing next to him at the table.

"You should listen to him," Kurt replied to the now scared dater.

They waited until the buzzer rang again before they began their conversation once more.

"Kurt, there's nothing about you that I could ever dislike," Dave explained.

"You say that now, but give it time," Kurt answered back as he looked down at his hand then back to Dave's beautiful hazel eyes.

"Kurt…you're my favorite person," Dave replied as he placed both his hands on the table.

Kurt could feel his heart clenching at the words that struck his heart like a bolt of lightning.

"And you are mine," Kurt whispered. "But…how would we even make this work?"

"It's already working, Kurt," Dave answered with a smile. "The fact that you haven't thrown me out of this chair is proof that you want me around."

Kurt couldn't deny Dave's statement…he wanted Dave around all the time.

"Give me _one_ night to show you," Dave stated with his intense hazel eyes looking towards Kurt.

"This is insane," Kurt whispered with a smile.

"Yeah…but when have we ever been ones to do anything normal," Dave answered with a chuckle. "Let me show you the possibilities of us…let me show you, Kurt."

"Fine," Kurt answered with an evil smirk. "Your time starts…_now_."

**TBC…**

* * *

_Hi everyone, I know I must be utterly insane to be writing something else, but I plan for this to be a two-shot story…nothing too crazy. I hope you'll all let me know if I should continue to the next chapter…if I do we would see the night Dave has in story for them and Kurt's final answer._

_Hope you liked this crazy story that wouldn't let me work until I captured it down on paper. _

_Tons of hugs_

_Whiskey_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Let Love In

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Mentions of Blaine, Rachel, Finn and Burt.

**Rated: R** for language and sexual content

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. The flower meanings were researched on Wikipedia, because I have not concept of horticulture, lol.

**Summary:** Rachel convinces Kurt to attend a night of speed dating, and all he was expecting was utter disaster; Kurt really wasn't expecting for a confession of love from his best friend...Dave Karofsky.

(**Author Note**: _Hi Everyone! I just wanted to say I was so amazed by the awesome response from this story! It really warms my wicked heart to know that there are readers out there that actually take chances on my strange works of fiction.)_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_Kurt…you're my favorite person," Dave replied as he placed both his hands on the table._

_Kurt could feel his heart clenching at the words that struck his heart like a bolt of lightning._

"_And you are mine," Kurt whispered. "But…how would we even make this work?"_

"_It's already working, Kurt," Dave answered with a smile. "The fact that you haven't thrown me out of this chair is proof that you want me around."_

_Kurt couldn't deny Dave's statement…he wanted Dave around all the time._

"_Give me one night to show you," Dave stated with his intense hazel eyes looking towards Kurt._

"_This is insane," Kurt whispered with a smile._

"_Yeah…but when have we ever been ones to do anything normal," Dave answered with a chuckle. "Let me show you the possibilities of us…let me show you, Kurt."_

"_Fine," Kurt answered with an evil smirk. "You time starts…now."_

* * *

**Continue...**

"_Now_?" Dave repeated with a chuckle, but immediately noticed that Kurt wasn't fooling around as he sat back in his chair with a sardonic grin on his beautiful porcelain face.

"I don't remember stuttering, Karofsky," Kurt stated as he crossed his hands over his chest. "You're not afraid, are you?"

"I love a good challenge, Hummel," Dave stated as he stood up from his seat with his hand stretched out for the slender man sitting in front of him.

Kurt smiled back at Dave when they were quickly taken out of their own small private moment by one of the organizers from the event.

"Is there an issue here, gentleman?" the angry older woman asked in an annoyed tone, as she looked at both men.

"Um-no," Dave stated as he tried hiding the smirk that was working its way onto his face, for Dave realized the scene that he and Kurt had made in just a few short minutes.

"So you're not the unruly suitor that's been sending away the other daters?" the woman asked sternly, as her eyes were fixated on Dave while she crossed her arms over her chest in an annoyed manner.

"Actually…It was my fault," Kurt answered as he jumped in seeing as it looked like Dave could use a safe saver. "I was just so engrossed by this young suitor's life story that we lost track of time…I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name," Kurt replied with an evil smile as he looked over at his old friend.

"Dave…Dave Karofsky," Dave answered as he still had his hand stretched out towards Kurt.

Dave watched as Kurt placed his hand on his with a glimmer in his piercing blue eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, David," Kurt replied with a smirk as he stood up from his chair placing his hand on Dave's. "Want to get out of here? My apartment is not too far away."

"Absolutely," Dave whispered as he held Kurt's hand in his completely oblivious to the fact that the female organizer next to them was sporting a shocked look upon her face.

Both, Dave and Kurt began making their way out the crowded speed dating setting trying to hide the laughter that was being suppressed within them. The moment they reached the outside the roar of laughter finally escaped their mouths, and into the cold night air.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Kurt asked still catching his breath not realizing that he was still holding Dave's hand.

"I'm sure this is the first time she's ever encountered something like this in her profession," Dave answered back loving the way Kurt's laughter filled the air.

When they were in high school Dave could honestly say that Kurt's laughter was his favorite sound…the way it made him feel was incredible.

"What?" Kurt asked as he noticed the way Dave was looking at him at that precise moment.

"Nothing," Dave responded back with a shrug. "You hungry?"

"Starving," Kurt answered. "You've got a place in mind?"

"Yeah…I do," Dave, stated with a smile as he began leading Kurt down the crowded city street heading towards their first stop of the night.

* * *

**Lincoln Memorial**

The Lincoln Memorial park was one of Kurt's favorite spots in D.C. which can come as a shock to most of Kurt's close friends because it was a location miles away from any known mall.

The reason behind Kurt's fascination with the memorial was the breathtaking scenic view from the Lincoln steps. The way the reflection pool sparkled underneath the night sky was something that Kurt truly relished. Kurt hardly had the time to stop and marvel at anything lately since he was so swamped at work. Kurt had to admit that the second he noticed the direction they were heading that night he couldn't help but smile.

Kurt was sitting on one of the middle steps looking out into the distance taking in the view of the city he called home, but he couldn't help drifting to the words that Dave had delivered earlier that evening.

"_Dave, I drive you insane…there's a difference," Kurt replied knowing that Dave's words were penetrating the brick wall he created around his heart when he first felt heartbreak years ago._

"_You're right…I'm in love with you," Dave stated without hesitation. "I love you…so much that there's no room for anyone else in here," Dave replied as he placed his hand over his heart._

Kurt was quickly brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone ringing in his pocket, and by the sound of the ringtone he already knew it was Rachel calling.

"Yes, Rachel," Kurt greeted as he answered his phone with a smile.

"_Kurt, where are you?_" Rachel asked desperately through the line. "_I looked over, and your table was empty."_

"Let's just say that an offer was placed on the table that I couldn't refuse," Kurt answered as he saw Dave already walking towards him with food in his hands.

"_Oh God_!" Rachel squealed. "_Who is he? I want details_."

"I'll talk with you later, Rae," Kurt stated as he hung up the phone. He then decided to turn his phone off completely to not have any distractions from the world throughout the night…_wherever the night took him_.

"You alright?" Dave asked as he finally made it back from the street vender on the corner.

"I'm fine…just taking in the beauty of the night," Kurt stated hoping that his complexion hadn't deceived him. "What do you have there?"

"Only the best food a guy could buy from a local street cart," Dave stated as he passed Kurt his usual skinless chicken breast sandwich.

"Normally you know I would be objecting the nutritional value of your choice of dining spots, but I have to admit this looks really good," Kurt replied as he watched Dave slowly lowing himself until he was sitting closely next to him.

Kurt tried to not focus on the wonderful warmth that was radiating from Dave's body or the intoxicating cologne that Dave usually worn. He tried to focus on anything but the man sitting closely beside him, but his feelings were demanding to surge forward.

Kurt was a hopeless romantic at heart even though the years had jaded him…he, at times, would wonder if a happy ending was in the cards for him.

"I love this place," Dave replied in a low tone as he looked towards the night sky.

"Me too," Kurt answered in a whisper.

"This is where everything changed for me."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked as he placed his sandwich to the side curiously wondering what Dave had meant by his previous statement.

"When I was back in Lima…I felt so freaking lost," Dave stated still looking up into the starry night. "Life seemed to have been moving along for everyone after high school, and mine was at a dead stop. Then on one not so special day…I received a message from someone who actually gave a damn."

Kurt watched in utter silence as Dave continued to discuss the days before they reconnected.

"You're messages gave me something that I thought I lost a long time ago…they gave me hope," Dave stated as he finally looked down at the man whom he had been in love with since junior high. "This is the very place where you encouraged me to stay in D.C."

"I remember," Kurt replied hoping that his voice wasn't shaky from Dave's emotional words. "You were so in awe by the city atmosphere…it really was adorable."

"I was actually more in awe by you," Dave replied as he turned to face Kurt.

"The way you care…the way you thrive...the way you love," Dave replied as he placed his larger hand upon Kurt's. "The ways you selflessly make anyone feel like they are worth a damn and manage to smile even when your own heart is breaking are just mere specks of reasons why…_I love you_."

"You're worth more than you realize, David," Kurt answered as he pushed away the threating tears from his clear blue eyes.

"So are you," Dave answered back with a warm smile as he stood up from where he was sitting with his hand stretched out once again to Kurt. "Ready?"

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked with a small laugh escaping his lips.

"It's a surprise, Hummel," Dave replied as he felt Kurt's cold hand slowly linking with his own as they began walking away from the Memorial Park to their next destination.

* * *

**Evergreen Florist Boutique**

**Johnson Street **

"A flower shop?" Kurt asked inquisitively as he read the name of well-lit shop sign in front of him. "Why are we in front a flower shop?"

"Just get in, Hummel," Dave answered back with a smile as he opened the heavy door for the slender porcelain faced man.

Kurt stepped through the door rapidly becoming in awe at the remarkable shop filled with exotic flowers, and foliage all around him. Kurt hardly spent any time in flower shops, for he usually purchased his arrangements online from a random boutique. He never had seen so many flowers scattered around in vases, baskets and planters.

"This is incredible," Kurt whispered as he stepped closer to a purplish flower that was in front of him slowly leaning in to inhale it's fresh scent.

"_Paeonia Suffruticosa_," an older woman in her early sixties stated from across the room with a knowing smile. "Named after _Paeon_ the student of the Greek god of medicine and healing…the Peony flower means secret keeper."

"Oh…good to know," Kurt stated as he looked towards the older elegant woman who currently walking towards them.

"Hello, David," the woman greeted as she leaned in to hug Dave.

"Hey, Becca," Dave greeted as he hugged the woman back then turning to see a look of utter surprise written in Kurt's piercing blue eyes. "Kurt, this is Rebecca…she owns the shop."

"Hello," Kurt replied politely with a smile. "How do you know each other?"

"Becca's husband works with me over at Global, and he brought me here a couple times during our lunch break," Dave answered back with a shrug.

"So…you're Kurt," Becca stated with a wicked smile to which Kurt noticed Dave blushing.

"You've heard about me?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Dave's been trying to create a perfect arrangement for you for some time now," Becca answered as she reached for one of the watering pots. "I'm glad he finally gathered the courage to ask you out."

"Becca," Dave stated as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine…I'll be over here watering the Rosemary if you need any help picking out something," Becca replied with a chuckle as she headed to the back of the shop.

"She seems nice," Kurt stated once they were alone in the shop.

"She's a pain in the ass, but she does know here flowers," Dave stated as he looked over at the roses that were next to him.

"Is it true?" Kurt asked. "That you've been trying to figure out an arrangement for me."

"Yeah…I know your favorite flower is the Lily, but I wanted to get you something different…something with a special meaning to it," Dave stated as he looked towards Kurt.

"So…you've been memorized flowers and their meanings just for me," Kurt answered with a smirk on his face loving the fact that Dave had put time, and effort into something like this. Dave always seemed to go the extra mile for him.

"I'm not an expert," Dave replied as he began walking with Kurt through the shop. "I've been bugging Becca about flower meanings for weeks."

"So…on days when you claim to be busy at the gym, or at work you're actually catching up on your horticulture here?"

"Hey…I go to the gym," Dave stated with a smirk. "I just bring a book on foliage with me to pass the time on the treadmill."

"Alright…what's the meaning behind this one?" Kurt asked in a playful manner as he pointed to the vibrant sunflower in the basket next to them.

"I think it means…loyalty," Dave answered as he thought back to make sure he was right.

"So, would you be loyal to…_me_?" Kurt asked in a low tone as he looked towards Dave with a serious expression.

"You know I would," Dave answered as he noticed Kurt reaching for one of the sunflowers.

"What about that one?"

Dave noticed Kurt pointing towards the lavender flowers that were bundled together by the window.

"Devotion," Dave answered with confidence for lavender was one of the first flowers he memorized since it was easy to remember.

"Would you be devoted to _us_?" Kurt asked with a small smile already knowing the answer.

"_Always_," Dave whispered as he watched Kurt taking one of the lavender steams and placing it neatly with the sunflower in his hand.

Dave then reached over and picked up one of the adjacent purple flowers that closely resembled the iris flower. "_Salvia_...it means…always thinking of you."

"What else do you think can go in this unique arrangement?" Kurt asked with a glimmer in his eyes.

"I think I have a few more in mind," Dave stated as he was already reaching for the blue and white violets. "The blue one means forever faithful while the white one poses a question."

"What question does the white violet pose?" Kurt asked with a smirk as he stood close to Dave.

"Will you take a chance on me?" Dave stated with a glimmer of optimism in his hazel eyes.

"You're very good at this," Kurt responded already knowing that his cheeks were fully red from the heat that was spreading through him.

"What do you mean?"

"You always make me feel like I'm the most important person in the world," Kurt whispered as he looked at the flowers that were in his hands…each with a special meaning and promise.

"In my world…you are," Dave answered as he looked into Kurt's eyes slowly leaning closer when another flower caught his sight. Dave smiled down at Kurt as he captured the tiny pink flower, and placed it with the rest of the flowers in Kurt's hand.

"What's that one?"

"You'll see," Dave answered as he reached for Kurt's hand.

They silently walked over to the register where Becca was pretending to not notice their interaction, but she couldn't help it. She thought the whole gesture of bringing Kurt to the shop was adorable.

"We're ready to go, Becca," Dave answered as he reached for his wallet.

"It's on the house," Becca replied as she waved away the money to Dave with a smile. "You have a beautiful arrangement there."

"Thanks," Kurt beamed as he glanced at the various flowers.

"Ready for our next stop?" Dave asked with anticipation.

"I don't know if anything can top this," Kurt stated with a hesitant tone.

"You're just going to have to see for yourself," Dave answered as he motioned for them to head out.

"I'll meet you outside," Kurt stated with a secretive smile as he handed Dave his arrangement.

"Okay," Dave responded as he wondered what Kurt was planning, but still began making his way outside.

"Is there a particular flower you are looking for?" Becca asked as she looked over at Kurt who had a huge grin on his face.

Dave waited patiently outside for Kurt, and then within minutes he felt a soft slender hand slip into his. The gesture felt so natural like they had been doing it for years, and he could only hope that they would.

"I'm ready," Kurt answered.

* * *

**Roosevelt Theater**

The Roosevelt Theater was an old run down Movie Theater that was constructed during the 1920's, and flourished during the 1940's. The theater was known to be the hot spot for many old starlets, but its popularity died down during the age of the multi-plex. The theater would now only play late-night double features of old black and white films.

Kurt remembered the time that he dragged Dave to see Casablanca months ago. Kurt enjoyed the way Dave groaned at the thought of watching an old Humphrey Bogart film, but towards the end of the movie Kurt observed as the vintage film captivated Dave's eyes.

Kurt would pass by the Roosevelt Theater every day before going to work, and each time he would find something new to adore about the build that still held so much character and history.

Kurt looked up to see that the feature film that was currently playing was the 1951 film, "The Day the Earth Stood Still."

"I think we are late for the last showing," Kurt answered as he looked down at his watch.

"We're not watching the movie," Dave answered as he stood in front of Kurt with the arrangement of flowers in his hands.

"Then why are we here?"

"Whenever I see this building I think of us," Dave replied with a smile.

"You see us as an old building," Kurt stated with a chuckle escaping his mouth.

"Kind of…because even after all the rough years this building is still standing strong," Dave answered as he looked up at the old sign. "We've had our fair share of hard times, but we're still here and there's no other place I rather be than here with you. When I'm with you I realize that D.C. is just a city…you are my real home."

Kurt smiled back in a teary eyed gaze as he felt Dave step closer to him while placing one hand upon on his cheek. Dave then lifted up the flower arrangement with his other hand.

"The mystery flower in the center is called _Viscaria_ also known as the Sticky Catchfly," Dave replied seeing Kurt giggle at the silly name. "It grows in rocky terrains and under harsh conditions, but in the end this unique flower thrives…I like to believe that like this building and this flower we can grow into something awesome."

"What does it mean?" Kurt asked as he reached for the bouquet. "The flower I mean."

"It means…will you dance with me?" Dave whispered as he leaned in closer to the slender man in front of him.

"Here? Now?" Kurt asked with surprise in his voice, for they were in the middle of the side walk with people passing by.

"Why not?" Dave whispered as he placed both his hands around Kurt's waist bringing him closer to his own body.

Kurt was going to state that there wasn't any music, but in that second he didn't need any for he longed to be in Dave's arms.

Kurt rested his head on Dave's shoulder as they began to sway to the nonexistent music in the air while a few people occasionally passed by smiling at the romantic moment the two men were engaged in. Kurt smiled knowing that years ago he would have never thought that he would be dancing with Dave Karofsky in the middle of the night in front of the oldest theaters. Kurt stepped in closer burying his head in the crook of Dave's neck softly placing a gentle kiss upon the exposed warm skin. Kurt noticed a slight shiver that passed through Dave's body by his recent action, and then decided to place another kiss only this time on Dave's jawline.

The small trail of kisses that Kurt was leaving on Dave's skin was only leading up the other man's lips. Kurt stopped when he reached his destination, for he wanted to see Dave's hazel eyes before he leaned in closer.

"You really are amazing," Dave whispered as his clouded eyes looked into Kurt's glimmering blue orbs. "When was the last time you were decently kissed?"

"I don't even remember," Kurt answered in a low tone as he gazed into Dave's warm face as one of his hands began to run his finger lightly over the back of Dave's neck.

Kurt smiled as he felt Dave's hands touch both his cheeks while staring back at him with an intense gaze…a gaze that only made Kurt feel like he was special.

Dave slowly began to lean in closer until he felt his lips lightly touch Kurt's mouth breathing in the delicious sensation of being so close to the one he longed for, and it was then that Dave closed the distance and captured Kurt's pleading lips.

The feeling of Kurt's lips passionately kissing him back was something Dave couldn't get enough of. The softness of Kurt's skin gently touching his mixed with the little muffled moans that escaped the slender singers mouth was bringing Dave to his knees.

Dave placed his hand over Kurt's chest feeling a wave of exhilaration knowing that he was the reason Kurt's heart was beating out of control.

Kurt breathlessly removed himself from the intimate kiss to slowly place his forehead upon Dave's with his eyes still closed. Dave watched as Kurt's swollen lips broke into a contagious smile as it seemed as an idea entered the other man's mind.

Kurt leisurely leaned in closer until his lips were lightly touching Dave's ear.

"Take me home, David," Kurt whispered in a seductive manner that sent shockwaves straight to Dave's core.

_It was then that Dave realized that the night was far from over…_

**TBC…**

* * *

_Hi Everyone! I know I said that this was going to be a two-shot story, but blame my freaking muse. I was about to end it with the kiss, but my muse has other things planned for our boys. So…instead of fighting with her I'm going to let her have her fun, and I promise that the next chapter will be the ending…hopefully. The Roosevelt Theater was something that I just put together. In my town we do have a theater just like it, and I'm very sad that they are tearing it down to build probably another coffee shop (Sad Sigh)._

_I'm still working on the next chapter of Put Me Back Together, The Remedy and Sweetest Downfall (Yep- and I'm doing it without caffeine, lol.)_

_Whiskey_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Let Love In

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Mentions of Blaine, Rachel, Finn and Burt.

**Rated: R** for language and sexual content

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. The flower meanings were researched on Wikipedia, because I have not concept of horticulture, lol.

**Summary:** Rachel convinces Kurt to attend a night of speed dating, and all he was expecting was utter disaster; Kurt really wasn't expecting for a confession of love from his best friend...Dave Karofsky.

(_**Author Notes**__: Okay, don't hate me...hate my computer for acting up. While I was finishing this story it froze and then most of my document was lost. Never fear because I usually write most of my stories down on paper before it will just take a bit to finish. I didn't want another week to pass by without updating this story, so I uploaded as much as I could. I hope the Mac techs can figure out the problem before I go straight for the Mtn. Dew;-) Tons of Hugs!)_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_The small trail of kisses that Kurt was leaving on Dave's skin was only leading up the other man's lips. Kurt stopped when he reached his destination, for he wanted to see Dave's hazel eyes before he leaned in closer._

"_You really are amazing," Dave whispered as his clouded eyes looked into Kurt's glimmering blue orbs. "When was the last time you were decently kissed?"_

"_I don't even remember," Kurt answered in a low tone as he gazed into Dave's warm face as one of his hands began to run his finger lightly over the back of Dave's neck._

_Kurt smiled as he felt Dave's hands touch both his cheeks while staring back at him with an intense gaze…a gaze that only made Kurt feel like he was special. _

_Dave slowly began to lean in closer until he felt his lips lightly touch Kurt's mouth breathing in the delicious sensation of being so close to the one he longed for, and it was then that Dave closed the distance and captured Kurt's pleading lips. _

_The feeling of Kurt's lips passionately kissing him back was something Dave couldn't get enough of. The softness of Kurt's skin gently touching his mixed with the little muffled moans that escaped the slender singer's mouth was bringing Dave to his knees. _

_Dave placed his hand over Kurt's chest feeling a wave of exhilaration knowing that he was the reason Kurt's heart was beating out of control._

_Kurt breathlessly removed himself from the intimate kiss to slowly place his forehead upon Dave's with his eyes still closed. Dave watched as Kurt's swollen lips broke into a contagious smile, as it seemed as an idea entered the other man's mind._

_Kurt leisurely leaned in closer until his lips were lightly touching Dave's ear. _

"_Take me home, David," Kurt whispered in a seductive manner that sent shockwaves straight to Dave's core. _

_It was then that Dave realized that the night was far from over…_

* * *

_**Continued...**_

_The night had certainly taken an interesting turn, for Kurt hadn't expected this would be the way he would be spending the remainder of the evening as he leisurely looked outside the window of the moving cab._

Kurt smiled as he currently had his head resting comfortably on Dave's shoulder while steadily gazing down at their linked fingers as they sat in the back of the taxicab.

Kurt was even thinking about sending a fruit basket to Rachel in the morning for dragging him to the speed dating event, and as he shook his head at the thought he felt the car slowly parking to the side.

"Here we are," the cab driver announced.

"I'll meet you upstairs," Dave replied as he was pulling out his wallet to pay the cab driver.

"Okay," Kurt whispered with a nod as he opened the side door leading out to the sidewalk of his apartment, but just before turning to head up Kurt looked over at Dave with a smile. "Don't take too long."

"I won't," Dave, answered with a grin as he tried to not let the color of his cheeks give away his blush.

Kurt closed the door to the cab, and began making his way up the stairs leading to the entrance door.

The moment he entered the well-lit hallway all he could hear was the beating of his heart, for it seemed that it hadn't stopped rapidly beating since Dave had kissed him in front of the old Roosevelt Theater.

Kurt placed his slender fingers on his lips loving the tingling sensation they still had from when Dave's mouth had captured his. The young singer couldn't recall the last time a single kiss had taken his breath away or the last time he was walking on air.

_Dave loved him…_

Dave was _in_ love with him…

Those words were swimming in Kurt's head as he strolled through the hallway leading up to his apartment door.

Once Kurt was inside the small dark entranceway he was able to finally release a long exhale as his mind filled with the events that just took place only moments ago. In the last five hours his relationship with Dave took a huge leap, and in just a few short moments they were both about to past the point of no return.

A pivotal turning point for their relationship…

"_Are we ready for this_?" Kurt began to ponder with a hint of panic. "_Am I ready for this?"_

Kurt then turned towards the window located towards the end of his apartment. Kurt stood looking out into the night sky when he felt his phone ringing in his pocket announcing by the ring tone that it was Rachel calling.

Kurt rolled his eyes knowing that Rachel had the worst possible timing, and without further thought he turned the device off completely. The last thing he wanted was Rachel bickering about her evening, or even the possibility of work calling him for a fashion emergency.

_No…tonight belonged to him and David._

The world could be falling apart on the outside, but all he wanted was to bask in the moment with the boy he once proclaimed to be extraordinary ordinary.

While Kurt was placing his phone on the coffee table he realized that he had something else hidden away in his coat pocket. Kurt reached inside for the item that he been holding on to since Becca's flower shop.

**Flashback**

_**Evergreen Flower Shop **_

_**Earlier…**_

"_I'll meet you outside," Kurt stated with a secretive smile as he handed Dave his arrangement._

"_Okay," Dave responded as he wondered what Kurt was planning, but still began making his way outside._

"_Is there a particular flower you are looking for?" Becca asked as she looked over at Kurt who had a huge grin on his face._

"_I do…but I have no idea which one to choose from," Kurt replied as he shook his head already overwhelmed by the abundance of foliage around him._

"_Flowers are a way for people to convey what they are feeling without using words," Becca replied with a small chuckle. "What are you trying to say?"_

_Kurt nodded at began looking around the room at the fresh beauties that were all in view._

"_Is there a…we use to be mortal enemies as children, but you've become my best friend…and the most important person in my life flower," Kurt said with a nervous laugh as he leaned over to breath in the scent of a pretty yellow hyacinth flower._

"_The yellow hyacinth flower means…jealousy," Becca called out as she came out from behind the register. "I see the way you look at him…you trying to convey more that that, but your scared."_

"_I'm afraid of losing him," Kurt whispered as he looked out the window to see Dave standing outside with a smile on his face as he looked out into the city streets. "I'm terrified because I've never loved anybody the way I love him…and it hurts to think that he might one day leave."_

"_What makes you think he will?" the older elegant woman asked as she looked over at Kurt with a raised eyebrow._

"_I don't know…it's just a fear that I have because I've never really cared so much before," Kurt whispered as he looked towards the basket of red and yellow roses. "…With David its different…with David I'm whole."_

"_You'll never know the possibilities or the future you both have unless you take that leap," Becca replied as she walked over to the vase that held various carnations. "Would you like to hear the meanings behind the carnations?"_

**End Flashback **

Kurt carefully placed the solid red carnation on his coffee table knowing the meaning behind the flower, and what it meant for him and Dave.

In the distance, Kurt could hear footsteps shuffling down the hallway, and for some odd reason Kurt's heart began to race even faster than before.

"_Calm yourself, Kurt,"_ the slender man replied to himself as he could hear the door slowly open to reveal Dave timidly entering the still dim lit room.

Every question and every worry that Kurt had previously swimming about in his head were put to rest when he saw the larger boy standing there with the unique arrangement they made earlier in his hands.

The way Dave looked towards him as if nothing else in the world mattered sealed the slender man's decision.

Kurt wanted nothing more than to have Dave Karofsky in his life and in his _bed_…

"One minute more, and I would have thought you left," Kurt replied with a light laugh not wanting the other man to register his nervousness.

"I'm here," Dave whispered as he placed the bouquet of flowers on the table by the door. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise," Kurt found himself whispering, but just loud enough for the other man to hear.

"_Promise_."

Kurt looked up as he heard Dave's reply, and slowly nodded, as he knew this was the moment as he looked towards the carnation that was situated on the coffee table.

Dave slowly followed the slender man's gaze as he finally registered the single red carnation on the table.

"I picked this out at Becca's shop when you were waiting outside," Kurt replied as he picked up the fragile flower in his hand. "Do you know what it means?"

"Um- the red carnation means…_my heart aches for you_," Dave answered hoping he wasn't wrong in the translation, but he saw the way Kurt was looking at the flower and knew there was another meaning to it.

"It also means something else," Kurt responded as he placed the flower up to his nose so that he could smell the sweet fragrance. "A solid color carnation also means…_Yes_."

"Yes?" Dave asked with interest in his deep tone.

Kurt lowered the flower from his porcelain face, and nodded in response as he finally looked over to see the expression on Dave's face.

"I wanted something that could convey all my feelings in one single flower," Kurt answered with a smile. "I wanted a flower that could tell you how much you mean to me…I wanted a flower that could show you how much I want you…but most of all a flower that could whisper how much-_I love you_."

Dave felt his heart stop beating as he finally registered the words that were just uttered by the man he had been in love with since junior high.

"I love you, David," Kurt whispered. "So, do you want to ask me the question that you proposed earlier this evening?"

"Will you take a chance on me?" Dave whispered without further hesitation as he felt his heart beating faster than ever before. "Will you take a chance on…_us_?"

Kurt slowly lifted the carnation up to the larger man with an undeniable smile.

"_Yes_," Kurt replied in a whisper as he rose up from his seat making his way towards Dave.

Dave reached out towards Kurt wrapping his strong arms around the slender man's waist bringing him closer to his body.

Kurt responded to Dave's embrace as he rested his head in the crook of the larger man's neck breathing in the scent of home.

"I love you so much," Dave whispered as he held Kurt tightly in his arms loving the feeling of Kurt's lips lightly touching his neck.

Dave bit down on his lower lip as he could feel himself become heavily aroused by Kurt's luscious lips as they continued to caress his exposed neckline. Dave hands gradually found their way to Kurt's jacket, and steadily began unbuttoning each stitching until the jacket fell to the floor.

Both men seemed to be reading each other's minds as they worked diligently on trying to remove the various layers that they had on.

Kurt was irritated that Dave had on at least three shirts do to the cold weather outside, but he enjoyed little by little removing each one of them. Kurt also loved the way Dave's eyes roamed his body with each layer he removed.

Dave finally opened Kurt's button up dress shirt, and his eye's literally lit up at the sight of Kurt's flawless skin just waiting to be touched. The larger man's eyes flickered up as if waiting for Kurt to grant him permission to which Kurt nodded in approval.

Dave leaned down until his lips were placed upon Kurt's chest. The pleasure of having Dave's warm wet mouth kissing his upper body sent a heavy shiver down Kurt's spine knowing that Dave was just getting started…there was no doubt in Kurt's mind that Dave was a man with many talents and skills as Dave's lips traveled up until they were at the base of his throat.

The slender man couldn't help the slight moan that escaped his lips as he wrapped his arms around Dave bringing their bodies closer together to increase the intimacy of the moment as their exposed warms skin finally made contact.

All Kurt could think about was that this was exactly what he had hoped for…to feel safe, to feel cherished and loved all in one blissful moment.

Kurt placed both of his hands behind Dave's neck bringing the other up for another blissful kiss. Dave's lips seemed to hunger for Kurt, and each passing kiss just made Kurt feel more aroused than before.

Dave's mind was spinning a mile a minute, but he slowly brought himself back as he felt Kurt trying to unbuckle his belt. Dave looked into Kurt's eyes taking in the lust and love that was present as he began to also unbutton the other man's tight trousers.

With anticipation filling the room Dave could easily say that unfastening Kurt's pants was by far the longest unzipping of his life, for he was about to rip the pants right off but he also knew that he wanted to savor ever second he could.

Dave slowly lowered Kurt further back until the slender singer was sitting comfortably on the sofa. Kurt hooked his fingers into his pockets in order to bring the tight pants down. Kurt bit his lip as he sat there in front of Dave with nothing but his briefs on with a look of anticipation.

Dave was kneeling in front of Kurt running his large hands over the other mans bare skin until they reached Kurt's underwear, and just before he continued to slip them completely off he had to look once more into Kurt's eyes for further confirmation. Kurt smiled with a slight nod, as he finally felt free once Dave removed the last article of clothing.

Kurt sat there fully exposed as Dave was still in a kneeling position, so Kurt sat up with every intention of removing Dave's pants but the larger man stopped him.

"Tonight's not about me," Dave replied with a small smile as he began leaning in closer to Kurt. "I promised that I would show you all the possibilities of us, and right now I want to make you feel fucking great."

"You've succeeded," Kurt answered as Dave's lips attacked his neck.

"_Well…I'm just getting started_."

**TBC...**

* * *

_See Author notes above_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Let Love In

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Mentions of Blaine, Rachel, Finn and Burt.

**Rated: R** for language and sexual content

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. The flower meanings were researched on Wikipedia, because I have not concept of horticulture, lol.

**Summary:** Rachel convinces Kurt to attend a night of speed dating, and all he was expecting was utter disaster; Kurt really wasn't expecting for a confession of love from his best friend...Dave Karofsky.

(_**Author Note**__: I give you the final chapter! Finally__! I hope you all enjoyed this little mini side story that had been plaguing me. I also hope that you all enjoyed the ride; it was so much fun to write and I'm sad to see it come to an end. Let me know your thoughts! Know I need to finish my other stories that are pending (Where's the caffeine?) I also want to dedicate this to all the pirates that are out there and feeling a bit down! Here's to all of you! You all truly inspire me;-)_

_Hugs & Love_

_Whiskey_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Dave slowly lowered Kurt further back until the slender singer was sitting comfortably on the sofa. Kurt hooked his fingers into his pockets in order to bring the tight pants down. Kurt bit his lip as he sat there in front of Dave with nothing but his briefs on with a look of anticipation. _

_Dave was kneeling in front of Kurt running his large hands over the other mans bare skin until they reached Kurt's underwear, and just before he continued to slip them completely off he had to look once more into Kurt's eyes for further confirmation. Kurt smiled with a slight nod, as he finally felt free once Dave removed the last article of clothing. _

_Kurt sat there fully exposed as Dave was still in a kneeling position, so Kurt sat up with every intention of removing Dave's pants but the larger man stopped him._

"_Tonight's not about me," Dave replied with a small smile as he began leaning in closer to Kurt. "I promised that I would show you all the possibilities of us, and right now I want to make you feel fucking great."_

"_You've succeeded," Kurt answered as Dave's lips attacked his neck._

"_Well…I'm just getting started__."_

* * *

**Continued…**

Dave lips began traveling below the smaller man's toned chest slowly licking his way until he was over Kurt's pelvic bone. He was truly enjoying teasing Kurt to no end as he sucked on the sensitive area knowing that in the morning there would definitely be a mark…a small reminder that all of this wasn't a mere dream.

Dave lowered himself a bit more until he looked up to see Kurt's head thrown back on the couch with slight moans escaping his swollen lips; Dave then took Kurt's erect member into his warm wet mouth causing Kurt to cry out in sheer bliss.

"_Ohmygod_," Kurt rambled incoherently as he continued to feel the warmth of Dave's mouth on him. The splendid way Dave's mouth worshiped every bit of him was bringing him close to exploding.

Kurt's hands ran through Dave's damp curly short hair as the other man continued to blow him.

The room was spinning around as Kurt could feel the familiar sensation of his impending climax shortly approaching as Dave's pace increased. Kurt tried to think about certain topics to keep him from coming so fast, but everything about that very night with Dave was so incredible he couldn't help himself.

Kurt looked down to see one of Dave's hands sliding up his chest while the other was still holding his cock in place. It was then that Dave's eyes locked with his, and it was the most erotic image Kurt had ever seen.

Before Kurt realized it he was coming until a loud cry escaped his quivering mouth.

Dave didn't remove himself from where he was, for he wanted to taste all of Kurt.

He wanted every drop of the other man as his hands were still roaming Kurt's lean porcelain chest.

Kurt's head was resting back still trying to get his breathing under control as he felt Dave kissing his way up until they were both at eye level. Kurt smiled as he leaned in to capture Dave lips reveling the taste of himself in the other man's mouth.

It seemed that hitting the post orgasmic daze left Kurt feeling satisfied, but needing much more of the larger man in front of him. Kurt wanted to feel Dave above him…his skin caressing every inch of his lover.

Kurt wanted to feel Dave deep inside of him, and he wanted him…_now_.

"Tell me what you want…_I'll give you anything_," Dave whispered in between their passionate kisses.

"I-I want more of you," Kurt uttered as he wrapped himself around Dave's strong frame. "Take me to the bedroom, David."

Dave smiled as he stood up from where he had been kneeling with his hand stretched out for the other man.

They silently made it to the bedroom; Dave looked over Kurt's body completely captivated by the fact that the person he had been in love with all of his life was laying beside him wanting every bit of him as well…it was almost surreal.

"What?" Kurt asked with a grin as he observed the way Dave's eyes looked over his entire body with such _hunger_.

Kurt could easily feel himself getting hard the second time that night.

"_Nothing_…I'm just so fucking happy right now," Dave answered as he looked back into Kurt's blue eyes.

"_Me too_…you have no idea how much you mean to me," Kurt whispered with his head resting comfortably on the pillow blissfully looking up into Dave's adoring hazel eyes. "_I love you."_

Hearing Kurt whisper words of love and adoration for him was something that Dave knew he would never want to forget. He wanted to memorize everything about that very night. He wanted to remember the way Kurt moaned his name into the darkness and the way the porcelain faced angel tasted in his mouth…he didn't want to miss a single second with his lover.

Dave began reaching for something on the nightstand. Dave leisurely brought his hand back with the red carnation Kurt had placed there only moments ago when they entered the room. Dave's large hand held the flower closely above Kurt's exposed upper body until the soft red petals lightly touched him.

The ex-jock proceeded to use the flower to trace over every inch of Kurt's surface starting with the smaller mans long neck then skillfully sliding the petals down to the lower stomach region.

"_David_," Kurt moaned, as he couldn't form a single sentence in his usually well-put together mind as he continued to feel the soft silky petals grazing over his body in such a sensual way.

"So…this particular carnation means-_yes_," Dave asked with an evil grin to which Kurt nodded rapidly.

Kurt didn't know how much of this he could handle, for he wanted Dave more than words could articulate.

"_Tell me_…can I lean down and kiss you from here?" Dave asked as he placed a single kiss on Kurt's forehead as he slid down to the bottom of the bed. "To here," Dave finished as he placed a small kiss on top of Kurt's foot.

"_Yes_," Kurt hissed as he felt Dave moving back up towards him sliding his warm body across his in the process..

"What would you say if I told you I wanted to make love to you until we were both sore?" Dave asked as he tilted his head to the side in order to kiss his lovers cheek.

"God…yes…please," Kurt responded through his deep breaths.

"_Tell me_."

"I want you," Kurt answered as he looked over at the man who held his heart. "All of you…_now_."

Kurt motioned to his nightstand where he kept a few items that he knew they would certainly need. Kurt hadn't been with anyone in such a long time, and he was actually glad because it made this moment even more special.

Dave turned back around as he was already coating his fingers with the cool liquid. Kurt slowly guided Dave's fingers until the larger man was in between his legs. Dave's finger little by little entered Kurt waiting a while until the other man had given him permission to begin stretching. Kurt continued to whimper as he felt Dave adding another finger whispering words of encouragement to him.

"You feel so good," Dave whispered in a deep voice as his eyes took in the sweet scene before him. "I can't wait to be inside, babe,"

"Now," Kurt demanded as he reached for Dave beckoning for him to come closer. Dave gradually removed his fingers from within Kurt, and began placing a bit of the cool liquid on his fully erect cock.

Dave held his breath as he unhurriedly eased into Kurt's tight warm channel looking into his lovers adoring gaze as he felt Kurt tightly all around him.

Kurt inhaled the sweetness of their sweat and warm breaths as he was completely drowning in the exquisiteness that was Dave Karofsky.

They remained silent with only the sounds of their breathing being heard as Dave was finally deep inside of the one he loved. Dave placed both his hands on either side of Kurt's frame in order to keep from crushing the slim man below him.

Kurt's lips quivered as he was reveling in both the pleasure, and the delicious pain of having Dave.

Kurt lightly nodded announcing without any words that it was safe to move. Dave gradually began easing his way out in a deliciously tortuous rhythm that made Kurt gasp.

"AAhh," Kurt whimpered as his hands pressed into Dave's broad back as they both were finding the steady pace to make it all last a bit longer. Kurt wrapped his long legs around Dave's lower waist allowing the larger man above to press even closer inside.

In that tender moment both men didn't know where one began and the other one ended. Dave quite honestly had never ached for someone in his entire life like the way he ached for Kurt.

Dave tried his best to hold on as much as he could, but every bit of him was pleading for release each time he felt Kurt tightening around his sore cock. Dave had to shut his eyes to keep from coming that instant.

Kurt's head was thrown back in pure ecstasy never wanting the sensations that came with making love to Dave to ever end, but he noticed the way the beautiful man above him had his eyes shut just aching for some sort of release.

Kurt moved his hands that were placed upon the larger males back, and lightly touched Dave's cheek. The soft touch of Kurt's fingertips made Dave's eyes open only to see Kurt smiling back at him.

Kurt's usually pristine face was flushed and covered in sweat; Dave had never seen Kurt look so radiant before.

"Dave, come for me," Kurt moaned as their steady rhythm began to increase pushing Dave deeper.

"Not yet," Dave whispered back in a raspy tone.

"I want you to," Kurt uttered as he could feel his own orgasm approaching.

The sweet plea shot through Dave like a command as the larger man felt his climax rip through him.

The sensation of Dave coming inside pushed Kurt over the edge for the second time that night. Dave collapsed onto Kurt completely out of breath while not being able to wipe away the grin on his face. Dave looked down to see that Kurt had a similar smile on his own face. Kurt lifted his head steadily as he placed a chaste kiss upon Dave's sore red lips.

"I love you," Kurt whispered once more as he ran his finger down Dave's sweaty spine.

"I'll never get tired of hearing you say that," Dave replied with a grin as he was still deep inside his lover enjoying the intimate moment he was wrapped up in.

"Good…because I'm never going to stop saying it," Kurt answered still catching his breath.

"I'm going to make you so damn happy, Hummel," Dave stated, as he gradually pulled out of his partners tight channel bringing Kurt's body closer as they were holding each other tightly. "I love you…so much."

Kurt's eyes were fighting to stay open, but his exhaustion took over. The best part was that he knew that Dave would be there in his arms when he woke up.

* * *

**Next Morning**

**BANG BANG**!

Kurt sat up abruptly in his bed noticing two things immediately when his eyes shot open. The first was that he was still very much naked, and the second was that Dave wasn't lying beside him.

Kurt rose up from his bed wondering where his lover had gone, but knew that he needed to deal with the nuisance at his door.

Kurt grabbed his bathroom robe, and unhurriedly made his way to the front door. Once he opened it he was already regretting his choice as his best friend of countless years, Rachel Berry, stormed into his living room.

"Finally," Rachel huffed as she crossed into the room quickly noticing that there was clothing scattered about the place. "Laundry day?"

"Not exactly," Kurt stated knowing that his hair was a mess.

"Would you like to explain why you have been dodging my calls all night?"

"I have not," Kurt, stated as he watched Rachel reaching for his cell phone that was shut off since last night. "You sneaky little thing…you turned your phone off."

"Rachel," Kurt answered in a groan as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Babe?" A voice from the bathroom called out.

Both, Rachel and Kurt, remained silent as they looked towards the closed bathroom door. Kurt tried his best to not blush at the thought of Dave in nothing but a towel when his best friend looked over at him with a shocked look.

"Who is in the bathroom, Kurt?" Rachel asked as she smirked inquisitively over towards her friend.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," Kurt replied as the door to the bathroom finally opened.

"Babe, are you up?" Dave asked as he walked into the living room with nothing but a damp towel covering him, and he didn't even notice Rachel until it was too late. Dave stopped dead in his track as he saw Berry's face morph into a totally shocked expression. "Morning."

"Morning," Kurt responded back as he bit his lip trying his best not to laugh at the current situation.

"Oh…this is a very interesting turn of events," Rachel answered back as she looked from Dave's almost naked form back to Kurt's undeniable glow. "You…two."

"Rachel, I'd like to introduce you to…" Kurt began but was cut off by Rachel.

"I already know Karofsky."

"I'd like to introduce you to my _boyfriend_," Kurt answered with a smile as he noticed the way Dave's face lit up.

"Boyfriend?" Rachel stated with a beam as she realized that Dave truly made Kurt happy…something that Kurt hadn't been in such a long time.

"Yes," Kurt stated firmly as he looked over at the short brunette.

"Well, let me be the first to…congratulate you both," Rachel beamed as she pulled Kurt into a tight hug. Rachel was about to hug Dave when the larger male shook his head, for he was still very much exposed with nothing but a towel covering him. "Okay…I'd like to take you both out for brunch today."

"Oh, Rachel you don't have to," Kurt replied not really wanting to leave his apartment, for he had other things planned with Dave.

"I won't take no for an answer," Rachel stated firmly as she was making her way to the front door. "I'll meet you both at the diner down the street in thirty minutes…when both of you finally put some clothes on."

Rachel let herself out, and Dave stood there still stunned by the scene that just played out.

"That was interesting," Dave, finally spoke as he looked over to Kurt who was crossing over to him. "What just happen?"

"It's Rachel's insane way of saying that she approves of us," Kurt said as he stood closely to the larger man placing both his hands on Dave's waist. "Your all clean."

"Yeah," Dave answered with a chuckle. "Is that bad?"

"No," Kurt answered back with an evil smirk, as he was inches away from Dave's lips. "…But I must say that seeing you all sweaty last night was kind of…_hot_. Seeing you that way can be rather addicting."

"Really?" Dave answered as he felt Kurt's lips closely touching his.

"It's okay because I have a few ideas for us later," Kurt whispered seductively.

"Do these things involve clothing?"

"Absolutely…_not_," Kurt replied back as he placed his hands on Dave's towel slowly letting it fall to the floor with a wicked grin on his face. "We'll come back and spend the rest of the day in bed…just you and me," Kurt whispered as he began untying his robe until the garment fell to the ground.

Dave pulled Kurt's naked body closer to his loving the feel of the other man's skin on his.

"I like the sound of that," Dave answered as his hands began to roam down Kurt's exposed back. "What about brunch with Berry?"

"We have sometime until then, and if not she can wait," Kurt said as he leaned in dangerously closer.

"I love the way you think," Dave answered as his lips crashed onto Kurt's knowing that things were going to change, but in the end if it meant being with Kurt…he would happily accept anything that came their way.

They would face it all the way they always had…_together_.

Sometimes you just need to..._Let love in._

**The End**

* * *

****_Here's to you all! Hugs & Love_


End file.
